Honmei Chocolate
by Cresseliaprincess
Summary: Valentines day is right around the corner and the girls are all excited in Twinleaf high, Leaf knows who shes going to give, so does May, Misty, and Mei, But Dawn is having a brother complex! Paul, or REGGIE! Ikari, Oldrival, contest, poke, Heisei, and brand new, sequelshipping!


Honmei choco

Dawn speed walked down the hall way, her white uniform skirt fluttering with the wind. Her hair in a lose ponytail with a white bow to top it off.

She suddenly halted infront of a classroom, she spotted Leaf, May, and Misty at Leaf's desk.

"Hey Girls!" Dawn yelled, getting their attention. As soon as they saw her they all became excited.

"Hi Dawn!" They chirped back.

"So? Do you know what tomorrow is?" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"It's valentines!" May yelled excitedly, "And that means chocolate!"

The rest of the girls sweat-dropped.

"So Leaf, you plan on giving Honmei choco to Gary?" May teased, Leaf turned red.

"N-No! You know what?! Misty! hand me your hammer!" Leaf yelled, Misty gladly gave Leaf her hammer.

"N-Now Leaf, we don't want anyone to get hurt now do we?" May said while back up and glared at Misty, soon she broke in a full speed run with Leaf close behind.

While running Leaf tripping over a backpack and was falling head first.

Everyone screamed Leaf's name while Leaf braced herself for an impact that never came.

"Ano?" Leaf squeaked while peeked an eye open to see that her nose was literately 3 inches away from the floor.

"Fear not dear Leaf! For Prince charming has come to the rescue!" A cocky voice said/sang.

A anger mark appeared on Leaf, "You mind letting me go?!" Leaf struggled, Gary had his arms around her waist.

Upon struggling to much Gary lost his balanced and let Leaf go. She fell with an 'oof!'

Leaf glared, "Prince Charming my ass!". Gary smirked and shrugged.

"Leaf are you okay?!" Dawn asked worriedly, before Leaf had a chance to answer, a scoff answered. Dawn turned to see Paul scowling.

"Gee troublesome, does she look okay?" He said in his monotone.

"One," Dawn said lifting her index finger, "My name is Dawn! D-A-W-N! You know? D to the A to the W to the N?!"

"Wow, Troublesome knows how to spell her name." Paul said with a straight face while clapping, Leaf now off the floor tried to hold her laughter.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Two," She said holding up a second finger, "It's what you say to a friend when in need! Something you absolutely not say!".

Paul looked down at her and turned.

"What!? Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Dawn ran after him.

"So, What was with that?" Drew asked.

May shrugged, "Dawn being a girl and Paul being, uh, Paul?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Really airhead? Thats all you got?"

"Well then! What would you put Paul in?!" May said frowning at Drew.

"Easy, You would put Paul in...um... Paul gets his own category ok?!" Drew said in defeat.

"Its rude to talk about someone when they're gone you know."

Drew and May stiffened.

May laughed, "Thanks Paul, I know that know!".

Paul rolled his eyes and stood next to Dawn who giggled.

Dawn turned to Paul, "So Paul, how's Reggie?".

Everyone stopped what they where doing to stare at Dawn.

"W-What?!" She yelled flustered.

"Dawn, you know Reggie?" May asked, "I mean we've all meet him and all but I don't remember you being there."

"Oh, I meet Reggie a few times at the grocery and then when he invited me over for some tea, that basically it." Dawn said waving her arms

"I think that Dawn and Reggie would make a good couple." Leaf said outloud.

For the first time in the year Paul looked over at Leaf with pure disgust on his face.

"No!" Paul yelled glaring a Leaf then Dawn.

"Hey! Don't look at me! She said it!" Dawn yelled.

"Don't EVER repeat that!" Paul growled.

"Aw? Is Paul jelly?" May said waving her hand.

"No. It's just disgusting thinking about troublesome and my pathetic excuse for a brother. Reggie acts more like a house wife than a man!" Paul snapped.

"Paul! Don't be so mean to Reggie! I think he's nice!" Dawn snapped.

"Whatever, do what you like, it's none of my business." Paul growled walking off.

"I hope he isn't angry..." Dawn said looking upset.

"Don't worry Dawn, Paul's just not used to thinking his brother and you being a couple." Misty said patting Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn looked at Paul who was being attacked by fan girls, "I hope your right."

* * *

***After School in the cooking area***

The cooking class room was full of girls that Dawn and the girl had to literately push their way towards their table. Leaf was smart enough to register a table the week before.

"But the catch is that we have to share is with a girl named Mei." Leaf said as they walked over to a empty area. **(A/N: Mei= how you pronounce it- My) **

"We don't mind, I just hope we can all be friends!" Dawn said, her usual cheerful personality.

The other girls nodded.

When they got there, there was a girl with two side buns with hair falling out.

"Mei?" Dawn asked.

The girl turned around, beautiful blue eyes were the first thing the girls noticed, the girl smiled.

"Hi! I'm Mei! Nice to meet you!" Mei said waving a hand.

"Hi! I'm Dawn, the girl with long hair is Leaf, the girl with short brown hair is May, and the red head is Misty."

The girls waved back.

"So, who's the chocolate for?" Misty asked, the girls watched as red exploded on Mei's face.

Mei pouted, "If I tell you, you'll tell me?"

The girls smiled a nodded.

"Well, there's a guy in my home-room, and we've been friends since childhood," Mei's shoulders sank, "But ever since we've gotten here he's been covered by girls and I could never get close to him. Once we meet in the hallway and he turned coldly away from me." Mei said looking down.

"Oh, Mei, It's ok!Sometimes guys need a message to get it through their thick skull. Give him the chocolates, I'm sure he'll understand!" Leaf said putting a hand on Mei's shoulder.

Mei smiled and nodded, "Your right, so what about you girls?"

"Well, my special person, is dense and will eat anything." Misty said rolling her eyes at a memory.

"My 'special person', is a playboy, has a new girlfriend at least three times a week, and a jerk." Leaf gripping her fist.

"My 'special person', is a jerk, and messes with me all the time, he even forgets my name! I mean how hard is it to remember May? M-A-Y?" May said a anger mark appearing on her forehead.

Mei sweat-dropped, "So what about you Dawn?"

Dawn blushed and looked down, "Well I..." Dawn mumbled the rest.

"What was that?" Mei asked, the other girls turned to Dawn.

"You know honmei chocolate?" Dawn asked, the girls nodded.

"Yeah, when the girls get a chance to give two kind of chocolate, Honmei or Giri. Giri is when you give it to a friend or someone you know, Honmei is when you give it to someone special or wanting to confess, with Giri you tell the person it's Giri, but with Honmei, they have to find out on the inside of the wrapper." Mei said turning to look outside the window.

"Yeah well I want to give Honmei chocolate to... two people." Dawn said her face turning the deepest shade of red.

The girls squealed and circled around Dawn.

"Who?! Oh! I bet it's Paul!" Misty said smiling.

"Right?! Who else can it be?!" Leaf said, Misty and Leaf both jumped up and down.

"Yeah, it could be Paul, but who's the other person?!" May said turning to Dawn. When they looked back to Dawn she was gone, suddenly, the smell of melting chocolate reached every ones nose.

"Oh no she didn't!" May said sharply turning her head.

Dawn was looking at them mixing chocolate with a innocent smile on her face.

"Dawn?! How?" May asked, they haven't been talking very long and Dawn was already melting chocolate.

"Oh!" Mei said interrupting, "Yeah, when I first heard I was sharing a table I add four more pots with chocolate melting."

"Well? What are we waiting for?" May said walking over to the chocolate in the bags.

"Oh no you don't!" Leaf and Misty yelled walking over to May.

* * *

It's valentines and boy, where there a commotion in the hallways, balloons, bags, teddy bears, but everything was red like full out red.

When Dawn made it to her class-room and glanced over to Paul 's desk she almost burst out laughing.

"P-Paul? W-Wheres your desk?" Dawn asked holding back laughter.

Before Paul could answer multiple laughter broke out behind them.

Dawn turned around to see Leaf, Gary, May, Drew, Misty, and Ash laughing.

Leaf was supporting herself on Gary, May was banging her Fist on the wall while Drew was laughing over his shoulder, Misty had a hand on Ash's shoulder while Ash was bent over.

Paul growled, "I wouldn't be laughing. Take a look at all your desks.

When they looked the girls started laughing, Ash had mostly chocolate, Drew had chocolates with cards, but Gary, he had a mountain of cards, chocolates and teddy bears. There was some even on his chair.

The chocolates were in all shapes, circle, square, oval, and even some mish massed ones, but mostly hearts. But most of all they were all red.

After laughing the girls walked over to the desks.

"Wow, Drew..." May said staring at the chocolates.

"What? Jealous?" Drew smirked, flipping his hair.

"No, can I have one?" May deadpanned.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Sure?"

May happily grabbed one making sure no girl was looking.

"Leaf, I don't see one from you?" Gary mocked.

Leaf huffed and turned away from him, "And?"

"I'm hurt!" Gary said with a fake hurt look.

"Well to bad." Leaf huffed.

"Well then, who are you giving your burnt chocolate to?" Gary smirked.

Leaf snapped her eyes open, "What?!"

Gary shrugged, "I'm guessing your chocolates is burned? Right." Gary gave a sly smirked.

"The first time was an accident!"

"Really Leaf? Really?" Gary asked.

Leaf huffed and sticked her tongue out.

"I doubt May has any chocolate at all, bet she ate it." Drew smirked.

"No! I still have it!" May hissed.

"By a miracle, who are you going to give it to?" Drew asked, although he looked like he couldn't care less.

May turned slightly red, this caught Drews attention.

"T-Thats none of your business!" May muttered turning away.

Drew felt a pang of jealousy hit him hard.

"What ever, I don't care." Drew said turning around a little angry.

"Whats his problem?" May huffed turning to Leaf.

Leaf shrugged "Dunno? Maybe it's something you said?"

"I don't remember saying anything." May said tapping a finger on her cheek looking up.

The school bell rung and everyone walked away to their seats.

* * *

***After School* **

Gary, Drew, and Ash were walking down the hallway towards Gary's car when he remembered something.

"Go ahead of me, I forgot my phone in my desk."

Gary jogged to the classroom and to his desk, he had taken all the chocolates and stuff and secretly threw them away. But he double checked to see if she had given him something, but alas no.

"She probably gave it to Red, or Silver, nah, probably not Silver, Isn't he going out with that one chick? Lyra? Yeah Lyra. Cute chick."

There he goes again, talking about other girls, if he hadn't of beaten himself up he would of never seen that green box under his chair.

Gary walked over to it and opened to see a small leaf shaped chocolate. But the smell was different, when he took a bite out of the chocolate the taste explained the smell, it tasted _minty_ when Gary looked inside the wrapper he saw the word Honmei.

Leaf was sulking while walking down the hallway, _'Idiot! Idiot! Why did I give him the chocolate? Maybe if I run really fast I can...no I did what I did." _

Leaf's mood lightened up a little when see saw Mei and a boy with spiky blue hair share a kiss.

Drew and Ash were walking down the hallway when May and Misty tagged along.

"Hey Ash?" Misty asked, "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Hmm? Sure! I'll catch you later Drew." Ash waved while walking with Misty to the back exit.

Drew and May walked in silence.

"So," Drew started,"Who'd you give the chocolates to?"

May turned a little red, "Oh, well..."

"I'm surprised someone was willing to take chocolate from you, they probably threw it away or something." Drew joked.

May halted.

Drew frowned, "May?"

May started trebling, "You..You... You JERK!"

May threw something at Drew's chest so hard that it made him fall backwards.

"Hey! What was that for?!" But by the time he was up she was gone.

Drew dusted himself, thats when he saw what she threw at him, a small red round box.

"What the?" Drew picked up the box and opened it, inside were small, er, what looked like were supposed to be circle chocolate, one of them had a bite in it.

Drew smirked and picked up the one with the bite mark and threw it in his mouth, Drew was surprised by the taste, it tasted good, edible good.

Drew walked the rest of the way eating the messed up chocolate. He even passed Misty and Ash, Ash had a arm thrown around her shoulders, stuffing his face with chocolate.

* * *

Dawn was walking home, to get to her house she had to pass Paul's first.

"Well, here goes nothing." Dawn made a sharp turn towards the house, the Pokemon playing infront of the yard stopped to run towards her.

"HI! Nice to see you again!" Dawn smiled and bent down to pet a Shinx.

"Hey Dawn!"

Dawn almost froze at the voice, but turned around to see Reggie's mature purple eyes.

"H-Hey Reggie." Dawn said shyly.

"Back to play with Shinx? He missed you the most right after me." Reggie laughed while Dawn turned a dark shade of red.

"N-Not today, um here," Dawn handed Reggie two red transparent bags, "Can you give one to Paul? The other's for you."

"Sure!" Reggie happily replied.

"Well, thanks! I gotta get going! Bye Reggie! I'll come play with Shinx another day!"

"Bye Dawn!" Reggie waved when Dawn reached the gate.

* * *

***Later that day in shinji house hold* **

Paul had been out when Dawn came by.

But the truth was that Reggie couldn't help but be attracted to the small girl, she was just a likeable person. But Reggie was afraid that, the kind of like he was talking about was different.

When he saw the word Honmei on Paul's bag wrapper, it almost killed him. When Paul came back later that day and took the bag Reggie could of swear that he saw a tint of red on Paul's cheeks.

Reggie decided to taste the chocolates, they were shaped like a poffin but were brown, when Reggie placed it in his mouth the rich chocolate melted on his tongue, when Reggie picked up the last poffin he almost dropped it when his eye's read a word in side the wrapper, a smile took over on his lips. He ate the last poffin and placed the wrapper in his pocket.

What was the word?

_Honmei_


End file.
